The present invention relates to a portable drive-over grain hopper for use in moving grain. In particular, the invention relates to an improved grain hopper that is capable of moving grain at a faster rate than similarly-situated devices known in the prior art.
Grain and other farm products are typically transported in vehicles known as "belly-dump" trucks or in similarly functioning trailers. Such trucks or trailers open from the bottom and empty their contents using the force of gravity. Grain is often transported by "side-dump" trucks or trailers also. In a side-dump truck or trailer, an opening on the side of the grain hopper basin allows the contents to be emptied out the side of the vehicle by the force of gravity. These trucks or trailers were originally designed to empty their contents into pits built into the ground. However, it often is not feasible for a pit to be built into the ground and thus an alternative method is needed to empty the contents of such trucks or trailers. In a drive-over grain hopper for this purpose, a very low profile is desired, since belly-dump and side-dump trucks and trailers are designed with low ground clearance. In addition, a drive-over hopper must be portable so that it can be towed to the desired grain transfer site and set up to function as a substitute for a dumping pit. Additionally, it is advantageous if a drive-over grain hopper is capable of moving large amounts of grain in order to facilitate rapid unloading of such trucks or trailers.
Due to the difficulty and impracticability of building dumping pits in some situations, portable devices have been proposed as a substitute to a below-ground dumping pit. The prior art reveals various conveyer-type devices for unloading and transferring grain and like material from a truck or trailer into an adjacent container or receptacle. Current grain transfer devices utilize a flighting or auger system to move the grain from under the truck or trailer to an elevated external location. Because of the requirement for a low profile under the truck or trailer, the size of the auger in these devices is limited, and thus the grain transfer rate is limited as well. Although the devices in the prior art embody specific useful features for the transport of grain and other farm products, there is a need for a low-profile drive-over hopper product capable of replacing dumping pits and which is also capable of moving grain at relatively high transfer rates.